friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Boobies
"The One With The Boobies" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on January 19, 1995. Plot Chandler accidentally sees Rachel wandering around topless after her shower, an accident which makes Rachel distance herself from Chandler. The friends point out that the whole thing is an eye-for-an-eye situation which Chandler has to resolve by showing her his penis, which he refuses to do. Joey gets a visit from his dad, who is not planning to tell Joey of Ronni and an affair he's having with her. But Joey, after intercepting a telephone conversation he believes his dad was having with his mother, finds out everything. Ronni meets Joey on her way to meet his dad, but Joey does all he can to prevent anything from happening between the two. Joey's mother then shows up to confess how she knows of the affair, and she also admits to Joey that she's okay with it because Joey Sr. can treat her better and with more attention out of guilt. Joey can do nothing except make his peace with the whole thing, albeit grudgingly. His affection for his mother is too much to show the slightest inclination to support his dad. Phoebe has a new boyfriend, a shrink named Roger, who, initally bemused by the wacky personalities of the friends, eventually causes them to take a dislike to him by being too anaytical about thier personality and psychological issues. He demonstrates the ability to guess unpleasant facts about thier backgrounds and lives from the issues in question, even when he hasn't actually been asked to demonstrate it at all. Eventually realizing he is an unpleasant person who enjoys having power over other people with his ability to do this, Phoebe breaks up with him. Chandler's peep on Rachel leads to a series of nudity eavesdrops during the episode - Rachel glimpses Joey, who walks in on Monica, who gets a glimpse of Joey's dad. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Robert Constanzo - Joey Tribbiani Sr. Lee Garlington - Ronni Fisher Stevens - Roger Brenda Vaccaro - Gloria Tribbiani Crew Directed By: Alan Myerson Written By: Alexa Junge Trivia *With one appearance in this episode, Joey's parents are the least to appear on the show: **Phoebe's mother Phoebe Abbott makes an appearance in The One At The Beach, The One With The Jellyfish and The One With Phoebe's Uterus; whilst her father Frank Buffay appears in The One With Joey's Bag; **Chandler's mother Nora Tyler Bing appears in The One With Mrs. Bing, whilst his father Helena Handbasket is seen in The One With Chandler's Dad. Both appear in The One With Monica and Chandler's Wedding and The One After "I Do"; **Rachel's mother Sandra Green appears in The One With The Lesbian Wedding, The One With Two Parties and The One With The Baby Shower; her father Leonard Green also appears in The One With Two Parties, The One With The Race Car Bed, The One With The Stripper and The One Where Joey Speaks French. ***Rachel's father is the last of the friends' parents to make an appearance on the show. **Monica and Ross' parents are the most frequent appearance of all the parents during the show, featuring an appearance in various episodes through all seasons, starting from The One With The Sonogram At The End (this making them the first parents to appear on the show) and ending with The One With The Cake. They are also specially featured in a couple of episodes, such as The One With Ross' Wedding and The One In Massapequa. Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends